Stranger
by thehalfopensky
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei meets a blonde stranger by a curious turn of fate at a train station. They part ways there, only to coincidentally meet again in a quaint cafe two years later. What would happen to them from then on?


**Title: **Stranger**  
Fandom: **Bleach  
**Ratings/Warnings:** T, attempted suicide  
**Pairing:** Shuuhei Hisagi/Kira Izuru  
**Disclaimer: **I (don't) own Bleach.

**AN: **It is really nice to try writing a love story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_prologue_

Rain drops splattered onto the cobble pavements, humming a muted tune. It was accompanied by the rumbling of thunder and flashes of lightning that filled the dark overhung sky. The wind mercilessly attacked anyone it could lay its hands on; tossing things up into the air, inverting umbrellas and chilling anyone near it that they could feel it in their bones.

Strangers on the streets hurried their way to their destinations, brushing pass each other, only to courteously apologize when they accidentally bumped into one another before they went on their way. Some ran, desperate for cover from the rain.

A petite blonde walked slowly as he entered an empty train station, his golden hair and his clothes soaking wet. His wet shoes made sloshing sounds on the concrete floor, moving at an awkward pace.

_Tap Tap Tap_

He stopped a few steps away from the edge of the railway, eyes intent on staring into space. His blue eyes were soulless, as if he was possessed by a supernatural entity. But no, he wasn't. He was threading on a fine wire, so delicate that it is going to snap any moment.

An on-coming train alerted everyone of its presence with its noisy growling as the sounds reverberated off the tracks. The blonde took three more tiny steps.

_Tap Tap Tap_

The train roared, its huge body getting closer and bigger as it proceeded towards its destination. The blonde had one feet out from the platform, the rush of air from the approaching train blew across his hair. He relaxed his entire body, allowing gravity to guide him, and -

"Whoa!", a black-haired man grabbed his arm and pulled him from empty space before the train shot pass them at lightning speed, slowly coming to a stop.

The blonde broke out of his daze, his beating heart racing. He opened his mouth a little to express his shock. He turned his head to look at the stranger, unable to think whether to feel grateful, ashamed or distressed that the black-haired man just tried to save him.

"That was close! Are you okay?", the brunette asked, offering a smile to cheer the blonde up.

The blonde didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking very confused.

"Are you alright? You...didn't just try to ki-", the brunette stopped short, not wanting to sound rude.

"I did. But now you have saved me I found that it was a very silly thing to do."

He gazed at the blonde, not very sure of what to say. The blonde sounded sure of himself, but he looked...blank. Maybe, inside he is falling apart, for him to want to contemplate a suicide.

"Well...I hope you won't do it again. If you open your eyes a little you will find things worth living for...", the brunette said, gently touching the three lines on his cheek.

The blonde stared at his scars. His right hand reached out, and his fingers lightly touched the brunette's scars. He brushed his thumb over the faint scars and the brunette found himself almost unable to breathe.

For the first time, he realized how beautiful the blonde looked. The way his cheeks blushed in the cold weather, the way the wind played with his blonde locks, how his face looked so sharp and defined. And his eyes were a mesmerizing blue.

The blonde put his hand down.

"You have a very unusual tattoo."

"Eh...it's not what people usually think all the time...", the brunette shrugged.

"I won't ask any questions.", the blonde said, looking down at his feet.

A buzzing sound filled the air. The blonde reached into his pockets and pulled out a hand phone, its screen lighting up. He flipped it open, reading the message.

"I...I got to go now...", he said, looking up at the brunette.

"Oh...okay. Take care of yourself.", the brunette smiled widely.

The blonde departed hastily, before he turned around to face the black-haired stranger again.

"Thank you.", and he walked off, his golden hair falling all over the place. The black-haired man stared at the beautiful blonde stranger for awhile as he waited for the next train to arrive. He got on, the train doors sliding to a close behind him.

He looked out of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde's retreating figure, but he was already gone.

xxx

_**Two years later**_

"Hisagi! Wanna' play some cards?", a man sporting a crew cut, and oddly enough, wearing black shades asked. He slid a pack of cards over the mahogany counter, hoping to entice the raven-haired man would accept his offer.

"No, Iba. You know we can't goof off during work.", the man named Hisagi replied.

"C'mon, there aren't many customers around this hour, anyway. Let's play one round, hmm?", Iba said.

Their conversation was interrupted when the cafe's door bell jingled as someone pushed it open.

Hisagi turned around, wondering who it could be during this hour. It was rare for anyone to visit the cafe after the dinner rush was over, but there were always a few people who pulled overtime shifts visiting it for snacks to quell their hunger.

The customer entered the quaint little cafe. He was decked out in a white shirt and skinny jeans complete with a figure-hugging black blazer pulled up all the way to his elbows. Hisagi got to admit, this guy knew how to dress good.

"There's a customer. Gotta' attend to him, Iba.", Hisagi said.

When the man chose a spot to sit down, Hisagi went foward to approach the customer, a menu in his hand.

"Hel-", he stopped short of his greeting when sharp blue eyes met his dark gray ones. Something stirred in the back of his mind, a memory he couldn't quite recall.

_Those eyes_.

A faint sound of an impending train ran through his head.

He shook out of his daze and quickly apologized for his sudden inattentiveness.

"What would you like?", Hisagi asked, handing a menu to the blonde.

Hisagi was taken aback by what the customer asked next.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

The blonde looked at him with a quizzical look plastered over his face, pondering over his own question. He knotted his eyebrows in a way which Hisagi found rather cute.

_Have I met him before? But those eyes looks so familiar..., _Hisagi thought to himself.

A moment later, it hit him. A distant memory of pulling a blonde from his death came flooding back.

"You're that guy from the train station. About two years ago?", Hisagi said instantly.

"Oh", giving Hisagi a thoughtful look, "I remember now. Fancy meeting you here. Do you work here?"

"Yeah. Part-time job to pay for my school fees.", the brunette said.

He added, "I never really got your name from that time. Mine's Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhei.", pointing to the golden badge on his uniform.

The blonde gave a weak smile, and said, "It's Kira."

"Kira Izuru."

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
